


all knowing

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Stacie and Jesse get into a heated trivia battle over beca.





	all knowing

“You don’t know Beca like I do. You could never love her more than me, nor will she ever love you more than just a friend.” Jesse said with a scoff. He had overheard Stacie talking to Emily about his ex girlfriend. 

“Didn’t know I was talking to you, but okay. You’re right, I don’t know Beca like you do. I know her better than you, and whether I love her more than a friend really isn’t your business.” Stacie turned back to Emily signaling she was done talking to Jesse, but he didn’t get the hint and spoke back up. 

“How could you know Beca better than me? I’ve seen her naked.” 

“Seeing her body has nothing to do with knowing her, and for the record I've seen her naked too.” Jesse looked taken aback, He turned his body towards her ready to argue. 

“Jesse you should really drop it..You’re just going to piss Beca off and make it hell for everyone.” Emily piped up softly half hiding behind Stacie. He ignored her. 

“Fine, whoever can answer the most questions about Beca wins. Emily you ask them.” He said.

“I really don’t want to be in this..” She replied already preparing the questions knowing she was going to lose the argument. 

“Please Em?” Emily sighed at Stacie but nodded anyways. 

“Fine. Despite Beca declaring a disinterest in movies what is her favorite?” Jesse smiled smugly giving his answer out confidently. 

“The breakfast club.” Stacie rolled her eyes and shook her head. In the three years this man dated her he really didn’t listen huh. 

“Anastasia.” 

“I’ve never heard her mention that. I haven't watched it with her either.” He clearly thought he had a lead.

“Funny because i’ve watched it with her twice. It was her favorite movie to watch with her mom, and then it became even more special to her when she found out the real history behind Anastasia Romanov. She wouldn’t leave me alone for days when she found out my full name, everytime I walked into a room she would sing one of the songs under her breath.” They both turned to Emily ready to hear the correct answer. 

“Stacie’s right. She’s got a poster from the movie in her room..”

“She even has the name of one of the songs tattooed on her thigh Mr. ‘i’ve seen her naked’” Stacie mocked his voice rolling her eyes as she spoke. It kind of pissed her off that Jesse didn’t know that, Beca deserved someone who would listen and remember the little details. It pissed her off even more that she was having a nice night with Emily and nosey ass had to bud in. 

“Next.” He mumbled, his confidence waning.

“Who does Beca run to when she’s upset?” 

“Me.” 

“Upset about what? Give me a situation Em.” 

“She’s had a bad day at her internship, and is too frustrated to mix.” 

“She’ll run to Chloe for the bad day part, Chloe gives her comfort that she wants. Then she’ll run to Aubrey for help with a mix, she doesn’t need comfort then she needs criticism to push her in the right direction.” 

“This would be a lot easier if Beca were here. I literally don’t know those answers, I didn’t want to be apart of this i’m not the Beca whisperer.” Emily grunted out in frustration. “I’m calling her.” Emily whipped out her phone and called Beca explaining the whole situation and the last answers when Beca picked up.

“Stacie’s right. I’d never go to Jesse for help on a mix, maybe a bad day but I’d go through all of the bellas first.” Beca said her voice distorted slightly by the phone. Stacie straightened up while Jesse deflated. 

“Okay,” Emily started again, “What’s Beca’s favorite color?” 

“Purple.” 

“Purple.” Emily looked at the phone before she realized that Beca couldn’t see her. She switched the call to video chat. Beca didn’t look happy, in fact she looked even more pissed off than usual. Stacie hid her face behind her glass and Jesse slunk down in his chair slightly. 

“Who is Beca’s favorite Bella?” 

“Chloe.” Jesse answered a little bitterly. 

“She doesn’t have one. She has different relationships with all of us and if asked to chose would she wouldn’t choose any.” Beca looked slightly impressed. 

“Stacie’s right.” She said. 

“What pet does Beca want?” 

“These are stupid question can we go to the deeper ones please?” 

“You’re only saying that Jesse because you don’t know the answer. She wants a chinchilla because she thinks the name sounds funny.” Stacie spoke up rolling her eyes at him. 

“Why are you guys even doing trivia about me?” 

“Jesse started it, I was talking to Emily and he started being nosey and spouting bullshit.” 

“They were talking about you, I felt like I had to bud in!” 

“We weren’t talking bad! I was telling Emily about what happened this morning!”

“You swore to never speak of it!” Beca tried to sound mad but Stacie could see the smile peeking up at the corners. 

“Did not, you told me no-” 

“Ahem.” Jesse interrupted yet again. “I simply put it that I knew you better.” 

“Unprovoked.” Emily budded in, “He said mean thin-” Stacie clasped her hand over Emily’s mouth covering the camera slightly.

“Stacie wasn’t just talking about what happened. I heard her say she was in love with you and that's when I budded in.” 

“Why you felt the need to do that I don’t want to know. I think you two should get home its late and we have rehearsals tomorrow.” Beca hung up the phone leaving Stacie heartbroken and Jesse smug. She didn’t say anything to him just gathered her things and quietly left trying to keep the lump in her throat down. What Stacie didn’t know was that on Beca’s side, Beca was squealing and dancing like a teenage girl in a movie. 

When they got home Stacie went straight to her room. She didn’t even try to talk to Beca or deny what Jesse had said, what was the use in lying? She was too wrapped up in her own self pity that she didn’t hear her door open nor the footsteps coming towards her. 

“Stace?” 

“What Beca.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow she was laying on. 

“Can we talk?” 

“About what. How your ex in an asshole?” 

“No i’ll deal with that later, About what he said..” 

“Can you reject me later?” She sat up a little looking at Beca, “I’m tired and sad and I just want to sleep. Can you let me sl-” Beca cut her off with a kiss which Stacie gladly reciprocated. 

“Sure i’ll let you sleep, but scoot over some.” 

  
  



End file.
